


Little star

by Kaleido_dance



Series: Stardust [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Dark Thoughts, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Guilty Pleasures, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rape, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripper! Credence, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, poor Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Since he began working at the club, Credence knew Grindelwald wanted something from him, whenever his boss stared at him, whenever he touched him while he danced for him, he could feel his longing.But when he woke up on his bed he never imagined the man could go to such lengths for his love.“I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to drug you, or lock you in here… but I’m doing this for you, my boy, because you deserve a better life, and I can give it to you.”**Alternate story line where Gellert makes his own selfish dreams come true**





	Little star

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this crazy story line for a while and finally decided to write it for the darkAU day of the http://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please READ THE TAGS! This is seriously non-con, you've been warned.

Chapter 1

  
  
  


At first, Credence couldn't understand what was bothering him so much, he felt pressure on his face but thought that it was part of an awful dream he was having. Slowly his mind regained consciousness and he realised that there was something actually hitting his cheeks with insistence.

 

“Come on now, little star… wake up…” 

 

A gentle and soothing voice came from his right, it sounded very close but Credence couldn't really understand what it was saying, his head was still spinning. 

The hand that had been hitting his face lightly, suddenly slapped him hard, making him open his eyes, startled. 

 

“That's it, boy, look at me, come on…” 

 

Credence searched for the origin of that voice around him and found the familiar face of his boss, Gellert Grindelwald, staring back at him, mere inches from his nose.

 

“There you are, good boy…” Said Grindelwald softly, as if he were talking to a little kid.

 

Credence frowned, the warm, alcohol-scented breath of  that man stirred something inside his gut, he felt slightly nauseated and tried to get away from him, but his body weighed like lead.

He could barely move his arms and turning his head around he tried to take in his surroundings. They were in some bedroom, apparently, exquisitely decorated, modern and spacious. The lights were dimmed to give a cozy feel, it probably was still dark outside.

He was comfortably lying on a very fluffy bed, covered in the most fine bed sheets he’d ever touched, but he couldn't help gasping in horror when he discovered that he was completely naked. 

 

Credence looked back at Grindelwald, the man was staring at him with a very calm and relaxed expression. 

 

“Shhh…everything’s alright, little star, I’ll take good care of you…” He soothed him again, with a subtle smile under his mustache.

 

And those words scared Credence in a way he’d never felt before.

 

“You…! What have you done to me…!?” He spat angrily.

 

He remembered talking with him in his office, the club had been silent, they were the last ones there. 

Credence had approached him to ask that he paid him instead of his Ma, since he would be living on his own now. The man had congratulated him and offered to let him come to live with him until he found a place of his own, but Credence rejected the offer, knowing all too well his intentions. 

He remembered drinking a glass of whiskey with him to celebrate his new found freedom, the golden liquid had burned his throat and left a sour taste in his mouth… but the taste quickly faded, washed away with the gentle licking of a tongue inside his mouth, as hot lips pressed against his own.

 

And nothing else came to mind, there was a dark void where almost anything could have happened… what if Grindelwald had raped him? 

 

The man tried to cup Credence's face again to bring him closer, but the boy jerked his head away from him, terrified. 

 

“Don't touch me!” He yelled, and his limbs scrambled clumsily to try and get up from that bed, only managing to fall to the floor. “You...you put something in my glass…!” 

 

“Don't be silly, boy… you just drank a bit too much, I had to take you somewhere safe to help you recover.” 

 

Grindelwald's smile widened. And Credence knew he was lying, he was sure he had only drank half a glass.

He managed to reach the door despite the constant wobbling of his legs, and trying the doorknob he discovered that it was locked. He turned around and found the man looking at him with an amused expression.

 

“Let me out!” Yelled Credence, his voice quivered slightly, he was more scared than he’d ever been in his life.

 

“Now, now… there's nothing to worry about, dear, why don't you come back to bed? You need some rest…” 

 

Grindelwald stretched an arm inviting him to come back to his side, but Credence ignored him. He looked around, searching for his clothes or his phone at least, and seeing a large window he walked up to it to try and see if he could open it, but he couldn't even open the heavy iron blinds because they were also locked. 

 

He turned around again and headed towards a white door at the back, it wasn't locked but it just led to the suite bathroom. Desperate now, he returned to the bed chamber and found Gellert standing right in front of him, he was slightly taller than Credence, and his body was considerably more built than his, so he easily wrapped him in an embrace, holding him tightly.

 

“Let me go! You...you bastard...you can't lock me here…!” Protested Credence, trying to get rid of him. He stepped on one of his shoes to try and hurt him but the man didn't even seem to notice it. 

 

“Calm down, Credence, let me explain…” 

 

Grindelwald brought him back to bed again, making him sit on his lap and keeping him tightly constrained with his arms. 

Credence felt his eyes burn with tears, frustration and fear coiled inside of him and his body only grew more and more tired from struggling. Soon he found himself leaning against his chest, unable to resist anymore.

 

“That's it, dear… stop fighting me, I just want to help you.” Cooed the man in his ear, kissing his jaw so very lightly and rocking him gently. “You can stay here with me for as long as you need, and you’ll find that I can be really good company once you get to know me, little star…”

 

Credence couldn't believe what he was saying, it couldn't be true.

Before he realised his cheeks burned with hot tears.

 

“I hate you…” He whispered. 

 

Grindelwald sighed and wiped his face with one of his hands, delicately. 

 

“Oh, my dear boy, you don't mean that… after all I’ve done for you these past years, all the wonderful moments we shared together at the club…” with his strong arms he helped Credence lay back on the bed, while he bent over him to kiss his wet cheeks lovingly. “You’ve been tempting me for so long, and now that you’ve left your mother, we can finally be together… don't say you didn't want this too, baby, when you were constantly teasing me with your innocent flirtation…”

 

Grindelwald intended to peck Credence's lips but the boy managed to gather enough strength to try and get up again, only to get pushed back down once more. 

 

“Let me go…! You can't keep me here, let me go now!” Shouted Credence with his broken voice, with weak hands he grabbed the front of Gellert's dark shirt in an effort to threaten him. But his pathetic cries only amused the man.

 

“Credence, you don't understand... there's nowhere else for you to go now, you have no friends, no family, no home… Nobody even cares about you. But I can give you everything you want, my boy, I can be your papa now…”

 

Those words stung him much more than if he had hit him, because Credence knew they were true.

 

“Fuck you-!” He spat full of rage, never before had he felt so much hatred towards someone. 

 

And then something in Gellert's face changed, he sighed heavily as he kicked off his shoes and took off his own belt with a hand.

 

“Alright, boy. I’ve been trying to be nice because I don't want to scare you… but I think you’ve just earned yourself a punishment.”

 

The man grabbed him by the hair and made him roll to the side to lie on his stomach, then he held both his wrists in a painful grip behind his back and tied them with the belt. Credence struggled faintly, still numbed by the drugs, as his vision blurred with tears. 

 

“You’ll soon find out that I’m not a man to be crossed, little star…” whispered Grindelwald on Credence's ear, in a much more dangerous tone. He stretched a hand to reach the night table and retrieved a black leather glove from the first drawer, and put it on.

 

Then he sat on his legs to prevent him from moving, and without even a warning, he suddenly slapped one of Credence's bare buttocks so hard that the boy yelped in pain.

 

Credence wanted to protest but before he knew it, another blow came down even harder, and another one, and another, all on the same place. Soon he began crying desperately, his whole body shook with each hit, and he didn't even had strength to struggle anymore, so he just braced himself trying not to give in. 

Grindelwald spanked him silently and methodically with his glove, the leather prevented him from suffering any soreness on his palm, while Credence's ass cheek turned more and more red with each slap. 

 

-Please… please stop…!” Begged at last the boy between sobs, painfully turning his head to try and look his aggressor in the eyes. “Please… I’ll do w-what you want…”

 

And Grindelwald just had to stop hitting him, he couldn't resist seeing such a pretty face crying like that. He took off his glove and caressed his temple with his naked hand, shushing him.

 

“Shhh... it's alright, it's alright…” He bent over him again to reach his ear. “Will you be a good boy now?”

 

Credence nodded quickly, trying to breathe normally again. Grindelwald laid down right next to him on the bed and held him once more in an embrace.

Credence was so scared he didn't try to get away from him and just allowed Gellert to soothe him, hiding his face in his broad chest.

 

It had just been a butt spanking, but since the drugs were still affecting him, the sheer force he was being constrained with had been too much. Now that it was over he felt so humiliated and weak, he could not believe what was going on, what he'd gotten himself into. Before he knew it he had started crying again and the man held him closer to his body. 

 

“It's okay, darling, papa is here with you… don't cry…” 

 

Grindelwald entangled his legs with Credence's and the boy suddenly felt his rock-hard bulge pressing against his hip. He shivered at realising that Gellert had gotten aroused by hurting him. He had to look up at him to try to read his eyes, in an effort to prepare himself in case the man decided to rape him right there. Grindelwald was looking straight at him, his eyelids heavy with desire, and very slowly he bent his head to reach the boy’s face to brush their lips together.

 

“My beautiful Credence… you have no idea of how many times I imagined this moment in my head.” He whispered while he breathed in Credence’s scent. “I know you’re scared of me now, but there’s nothing to fear, my dear… I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll be nothing but gentle with you baby boy, because you deserve it, and I’m a patient man, I can teach you to love me back…”

  
  


His hands were caressing the boy’s sides very carefully, and perhaps his skin was specially sensitive after the intense pain, because every inch of his skin burned underneath that man’s hands. The bed was so soft and his body felt so heavy that he just laid there allowing him to press his crotch against him. There was nothing he could do but pray it ended quickly.

 

“I know what you are thinking, Credence… and I want to say that I really hate having to do this to you.” He sighed, both his blue eyes stared at him, but Credence couldn't hold his gaze. “I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to drug you, or lock you in here… but I’m doing this for you, my boy, because you deserve a better life, and I can give it to you.”

 

Gellert's lips brushed over his trembling mouth, asking for a kiss, and Credence just kept as serious and silent, looking away from him, as if he was not even there.

 

“I can make you so happy, my baby boy, you’ll live like a prince here, eating all the food you want, having everything you could ever want, and even loving whomever you want… I can bring you other boys your age for you to play with. And you’ll never need to worry about money ever again in your life…” whispered the man just for him to hear. “All I ask is for you to be my little star, just mine...” 

 

He fell silent as if waiting for an answer. Then Credence gathered some courage and looked up.

 

“Why me…?” Asked Credence, his eyelashes fluttered heavily as his tears rolled down, spilling on Grindelwald’s dark shirt. 

 

“Oh, my boy… don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you crying…” Cooed the man, wiping his tears away with his hand. “Ever since I saw you that first time, Credence, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you… you're the most beautiful thing that has ever crossed my path, and I’ll do anything to make you mine.”

 

Credence closed his eyes, trying to keep calm while Grindelwald's lips kissed him tenderly, his tongue felt salty with the taste of his tears. 

 

Why couldn't that man choose any other of the boys at the club? Credence had never showed any sign that he'd been attracted to his boss, as some of the dancers and waiters did. He had heard more than once conversations in which the boys described the man as a very gentle and generous lover, and they presumed of the gifts they’d received after their sexual encounters with him. But it always had intrigued Credence why Grindelwald never seemed to be in an established relationship with anyone. 

Now it seemed clear that he wouldn't have contented himself with just anybody, he wanted Credence.

 

“I only ask you to be a good boy, obedient and respectful...is that so much to ask, baby? Of course not... and your papa will treat you so very well if you are good, so very well…” 

 

Credence closed his teary eyes, he didn’t want to hear him talking like that, treating him as if he was a child, a child he owned. He wished he could lose consciousness again, as long as he didn’t have to listen to his mellow tone whispering those disgusting words. 

 

And soon Grindelwald trailed off, his lips busy in another delicious kiss, full of tongue and gentle biting. And Credence opened his mouth for him because he’d rather take his spit than his venomous speech. He couldn’t bring himself to kiss back, he just opened up while that tongue entered him and licked him mercilessly.  

 

His body jerked briefly when he felt a hand slipping between his legs to grasp his flaccid member, he quickly looked down, panicking. 

 

“No...no, please…” He whined turning his face away to escape Gellert’s mouth for a moment.

 

“Shhh...relax my boy, I’ll make you feel so good… You’ll sleep much better afterwards, I promise.” 

 

With a hand, Grindelwald roamed up and down his thighs, and he loved the feel of his goose bumps under his palm. He loved to see him trembling and sobbing, and hissing in pain the moment his hand traced over his bruising skin.

 

“P-please… please don’t hurt m-me…” Cried Credence in a barely audible sob, his tears started rolling down his cheeks again and the boy just wished that seeing him so bleak would inspire some pity in his cruel heart.

But Gellert did not release his hands yet, he took some distance to observe the beautiful expanse of Credence's fair skin before him, and appreciate the red mark that embellished his bottom. 

 

Then, the man crawled behind him, and spreaded Credence's legs out with very gentle hands. He brought a spare pillow and placed it underneath the boy’s hips, to raise his lower back comfortably. With a hand he held Credence's wrists down, soothing him so he wouldn't struggle anymore, he honestly didn't want to hurt him more than what was necessary.

 

“There, you’ve never looked better than this, baby… all open for your Papa…” Whispered Gellert as he bent to kiss his unhurt buttock.

With a hand he got hold of Credence's cock, delicately bringing it backwards so he could kiss it too. And his nose brushed over his tender balls, smelling him lustfully. 

 

Credence wanted to feel sickened by the kind of things he was doing to him, but the touch was so gentle that he couldn't dislike it entirely. Sure, he felt constrained and humiliated for being exposed in that manner, but the moment he felt Gellert's wet tongue wrapping around his cock, he had to bite himself so as not to moan out loud. 

The man dragged his foreskin back with his fingers to reach the head, and licked it all over to try to get him aroused. He kissed him further and deeper inside his mouth, patiently sucking him into hardness. And Credence had never felt something as incredibly good in his life before, he wished he could not enjoy it as much as he did and he hated his own body for betraying him so fast.

 

“You're loving this already, my boy… and it's alright, I want to make you feel so good…” 

 

“No, no… I don't want this…let me go... p-please let me go…” Begged Credence, and he tried as hard as he could to close his legs before nothing else happened.

But Grindelwald’s hands, despite being so gentle with him, had strength enough to make him stay still. And far from letting him go, the man swallowed more of him, taking almost all of his dick inside his mouth, sucking him so well that Credence couldn't keep silent anymore. 

 

The boy moaned and whined, it was a torture for him to love such a thing so much and hate himself for loving it, to the point that he began crying once more. And Grindelwald just ignored his suffering and kept swallowing him  so gently and so slowly that Credence almost wished he could just come already to stop feeling so good. 

 

At that moment, Gellert stopped using his mouth to hold him simply with a hand, masturbating him just as good, with expert movements.

 

“That's it, baby, you're almost there… show papa how much you loved it…” He encouraged him, as he took a tissue in his other hand. 

 

Credence pressed his face against the pillows to muffle his groan the moment he came between the man's fingers. Grindelwald observed fascinated how his cum shot into the tissue paper, as he milked him gently, and then he thoroughly licked his cockhead clean.

 

“Such a good boy you are, little star… you make your papa so very proud…”

 

With a hand, the man turned Credence's face to the side to prevent him from suffocating himself, and leaning over him, he managed to force a kiss out of him. The boy quickly closed his mouth and began struggling away from him again, as the afterglow of the orgasm left his body.

 

“You... you're dis- disgusting!” He said in a effort to remind him that he didn't want his touch. 

 

“You don't really mean that, angel, soon you’ll be begging on your knees for me to do disgusting things to you all the time… you’ll love having me inside you, baby boy.” 

 

“I w-won’t… I’ll… I’ll call the police and tell them you raped me!” 

 

Credence used all of his remaining force to try to shake that man off, fighting to release his wrists from the belt, but Grindelwald merely laughed at his threats. He allowed the boy to tire himself out in his efforts to get free, until Credence could no longer move anymore and simply lay there panting and sobbing silently.

 

“Stop fighting, Credence, relax now and try to enjoy this… I’ve got so many things to teach you, my boy.” whispered the man in his ear before sitting back again, and taking off his shirt and trousers, he prepared himself to pleasure his prisoner once more.

 

With careful hands he massaged Credence's thighs, trying to get him to relax, despite the constant shiver that ran through the boy's body whenever he touched it. He laid between his legs and kissed the tender skin of the unmarked ass cheek, worshiping him for being a virgin. That was what he loved most about Credence, the beautiful innocence that made him such a delicious tease. At the club he always looked as if he didn't know what sex was, or what other men wanted to do to him while he danced. And the idea of teaching him about love had been too tempting to resist. 

 

And Gellert couldn't help grinning delighted at knowing that he was going to be the only one ever to taste him. 

 

“Such a sweet and delectable slut… Papa will be the first to ruin your boy cunt.” He drawled, and Credence sobbed harder the moment he felt his hot breath ghosting over his entrance.

 

Grindelwald's tongue drew circles all over his skin, licking paths from the inner parts of his thighs, around his perineum and into his crease, making goose bumps break under his wet trails. The man was especially careful not to touch his red, aching mark, when he used his fingers to open his cheeks apart. 

And Credence cried desperately when he felt his tongue tickling all around his hole, he had no idea when the man was going to penetrate him viciously, or if he'd use any lube at all. 

 

“P-please… stop… that's... t-that's wrong…” 

 

He begged when he felt Gellert's lips kissing his tight rim, his blond mustache tickled the sensitive skin around it.

Credence had never felt so embarrassed or humiliated in his whole life, and he even started contemplating the odds of stifling himself on the pillow to lose consciousness. 

 

But the moment he felt Grindelwald's tongue lapping him slowly, his thoughts went completely blank. He simply allowed himself to feel that delicious licking, loving the gentle attentions again, and hating himself for loving them. And Grindelwald lapped at his hole so sweetly that the boy soon found himself getting harder again, as streaks of spit dripped down his cock. He couldn't even resist it when he pushed inside with the wet tip of his tongue, delicately breaching him open. Credence bit the pillow under his face to stop the moans that wanted to escape his mouth, but he did not know if he wished for it to stop or not anymore. 

 

“Look at you all open and wet already, I bet your pretty hole could take my cock without problem by now… but I think you’re having quite some fun there, maybe I can make you come another time before we go on, what do you say?” Asked Grindelwald with a cheerful tone as he dipped his index finger in his tender entrance, barely an inch deep, pulling it out and pushing in again teasingly.

 

“You...you s-son of a bitch...let me go…” Whispered Credence in return. He tried to look back at the man and sound threatening, but his broken voice came out merely as a prayer.

 

“Shhh… let yourself feel this, baby… I bet you’ve never even fingered yourself, am I right?” Gellert leaned over Credence's back to reach his ear, while his finger went deeper inside his flesh, so very slowly that the boy did not feel any trace of pain. “You're such an innocent angel, of course you’ve never pleasured yourself, maybe some quick wank in the shower or in the middle of the night… jerking that cute cock of yours fast and silently so as not to awake your sisters…”

 

Credence couldn't help blushing intensely, he didn't want to admit that he'd just accurately described his sexual life, but the way that finger was moving inside him was starting to feel too good to be true. And the moment he felt it stroking his sweet spot he let out a loud gasp.

 

“And there it is… your very secret place, feels good doesn't it?” Grindelwald chuckled delighted at the efforts Credence was making to keep silent. “Now I’ll make you come without even touching your baby dick…”

 

The man kissed Credence's cheek messily for a last time before returning to his place behind him, and bending between his legs he began licking him again.

Credence wished he could use his hands to cover his mouth somehow, because the way Gellert's finger brushed over his prostate felt way too intense to resist. He needed air, so he did not press his face against the pillow and moaned out loud, and gasped breathily at the sweet movements of that finger. But it was when Gellert's tongue allowed the entrance of a second finger that the boy spoke at last.

 

“Oh, God…” He cried, he was completely gone by then.

 

Credence shook his hips and pushed his ass against Grindelwald's face, crazy for the combined teasing of those fingers inside him and that tongue licking his rim mercilessly. 

Grindelwald prepared another tissue in his free hand and kept pleasuring him deliciously gently. Until his boy suddenly became still and his cum shot from the tip of his cock at last. His whole body went completely limp, and he even looked satisfied as he panted breathlessly on his bed.

 

“Attaboy, you did so well, little star…” Cooed Grindelwald while he cleaned Credence's spent member and took his fingers slowly out of him. 

 

It had been the most amazing experience of Credence's short life, this time he hadn't been as aroused as before so he had more time to enjoy all the nuances of the longest orgasm he’d ever had. He didn't care where he was or whom he was with anymore, the absolute bliss that fogged his mind combined with the drugs effect was clouding his thoughts to all reason. 

He barely noticed how Grindelwald reached for the night table to retrieve a bottle of lubricant, and when he felt the cold, wet tip of his cock rubbing between his cheeks, he didn't even protest about it. What was the point? The man wasn't going to back away now, and it really didn't matter who used him first, as his boss had always told him, he had been made to be used like that. 

 

So he just kept silent, allowing the man to tell him how he always knew he was gonna be his first, and how good he would make him feel.

 

And it did feel good. The moment he pushed inside, so slowly, so gently and delicately, Credence almost believed that maybe he really had been made for it. He could feel the different textures of Gellert's cock sliding past his rim, filling him up so nicely that it did not hurt at all. For all the things he had read in internet about sex, he’d expect a bit of pain, but it never came.

 

“Uuhg... you're so fucking tight, baby…” Whispered Grindelwald looming over his shoulder as he buried himself deeper.

 

He pushed all the way in and pulled out just as steadily, letting him feel every inch inside him. And it felt so incredibly pleasant, so perfect that Credence could hear himself moaning aloud like the whore he was. He was such a disgusting slut that he even enjoyed being raped, and it hurt more than anything in the world to know that his Ma had been right all along. A filthy, cock-loving faggot, who can't even keep his legs shut for a loathsome piece of shit like his boss… probably because he was so desperate for some love that he didn’t mind who gave it to him. 

Although, maybe he wished it could have been mr Graves, that handsome and kind gentleman that had been asking just for him at the club. He always treated Credence with so much care and asked him if he could touch him while he danced on his lap, whispering in his ear how fortunate he felt for having his company…

 

“We were made for each other, my sweet boy.” 

 

Gellert’s voice startled Credence for a second, reminding him that it wasn’t his adored mr Graves the man that was giving him so much pleasure, and he had to bury his face in the pillow again to muffle his crying.

 

But Grindelwald still needed much more contact, he needed to feel his boy’s skin burning along his own, and he wanted to meet those dark eyes as he made love to him. So he released Credence’s wrists at last and pulled slowly out of him, to make the boy lay on his back again. He massaged his hands and arms gently, as if he apologized for having tied him, and leant over him to claim his trembling lips in a deep kiss. 

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Credence, we can both enjoy this if you behave correctly, see?” Asked the man, wiping Credence’s tears away with his hands. 

 

Credence did not have any strength left to fight anymore. He felt more humiliated, heart-broken and wretched than he’d ever felt in his life. And he was terrified, not only because he knew Grindelwald was perfectly willing to hurt him in ways his mother would have never dared, but also because he could make him feel so good that he wouldn’t mind being locked away. He could barely believe it himself, but he wanted more. 

So he did not resist the man when he bent his knees against his chest to penetrate him again, and even allowed himself to move his ass at the same rhythm to intensify the pleasure of each thrust. 

 

The new angle made it easier for Gellert’s cock to reach his spot inside him, and soon their heavy breathing and low moans started filling the room’s silence once more. Credence still hated himself for loving the skin on skin contact, and the gentle slapping of their bodies moving so perfectly together, but he tried to concentrate on chasing a third orgasm. He closed his eyes and imagined it was mr Graves’s broad shoulders the ones he embraced to, his sweat coating the inside of his scarred palms, and his breath ghostling in the crook of his neck as the man whispered a trail of compliments for him. Somehow, in the middle of that sensation ecstasy he even managed to hear the deep tone of mr Grave’s low voice in his ear, telling him how he moved like a thousand-dollar whore despite being his very first time.

 

“That’s my little star… come on, baby, you wanna come? Call me papa, baby boy… let me hear you…” Encouraged him Grindelwald as his thrusts became more and more intense.

 

Credence did not hold himself anymore, he moaned and sighed the words ‘God’, ‘yes’ and ‘fuck’ almost constantly, and the moment he felt Gellert’s hand gently grabbing his cock he couldn’t help giving in.

 

“P… papa, please… please I need…” He begged, unable to specify what was the thing he needed so much.

 

“That’s it my boy, papa will make you come now.”

 

And the man knew exactly what Credence needed. He began masturbating him so expertly, matching the rhythm of his hips, and constantly rubbing his prostate inside him. And everything combined felt so incredibly good that the boy kept begging his papa for more, without being asked, until he felt his orgasm exploding at last. 

Grindelwald milked his young cock and kept moving inside him, mercilessly fucking his sensitive entrance, loving the tight contraction of his muscles around him.

 

“P-please stop… it hurts!” Cried Credence when he saw that the man wasn’t about to finish yet.

 

“I know, baby, just be a good boy and keep still for papa...”

 

And Gellert had to crush the boy down against the mattress with all his weight to make him stay put, penetrating him much harder and rougher than before. He enjoyed making his lovers cry from pleasure, but not as much as loved hurting them. So he delighted himself with Credence’s desperate whimpers and soon began coming too, filling his abused ass with his seed.

 

Fortunately for Credence, Grindelwald stopped moving at last, and getting out of him he laid back next to his boy, exhausted. With some tissues he wiped him delicately, and then he covered them both with the fine bed covers.

  
  


Credence still couldn't believe what had happened. He rolled to the side to get away from the man but he came closer and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist.

 

“Little star…” whispered Gellert softly against his nape.

 

And Credence couldn't bring himself to hate him entirely, because despite the pain, no one else had given him so much pleasure in his whole life. At least now he felt wanted, desired. He could learn how to be a good boy for his papa and never go hungry, get cold or sleep alone again… and maybe if he was a very, very good boy, papa would let him see Mr Graves one last time.

  
  


Credence closed his eyes and for once allowed himself to dream.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wished I could say this is the end but I'm kind of working on a second part that will introduce Percy, and maybe a third one to solve the conflict as an end, but it won't be a happy story at all...
> 
> As always any beta who might want to help me out is more than welcome!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
